redfactionfandomcom-20200213-history
Weapons in Red Faction II
Red Faction II has a wide variety of weapons available for the player. Some of them have alternate fire or special abilities, that will be noted here. CSP-19 Semi-Automatic Pistol Ammo Type: 9mm rounds Clip Size: 16 Range: Short - Medium The CSP-19 Semi-Auto Sidearm doesn't prove to be very useful throughout the game. Since you start out with better weaponry with this, and you'll never lose said better weaponry, the only time you'll need to use it is when you run out of ammo with every other weapon (something that'll most likely never happen). Still, for a pistol, the CSP Pistol isn't too bad. It can fire much more quickly than pistols in most other games. The primary fire is a single shot. This is the only firing method for the gun. It fires quickly for a pistol, but slower than more any other weapon in the game. It's of lesser power than other weapons in the game. Against armored enemies, it won't do much damage. You'll need to keep pressing the fire button and have consistently precise aim if you want to get enough shots in to defeat an enemy. The secondary fire is the pistol whip, the only non-firing way of attacking. If you run out of all ammo in every gun, this is your only option, but that situation will most likely never present itself. Since you have to get close to enemies to use it, it should be apparent that this is not the preferable choice of attack. The weapon is wielded by Freddy Fodders, Major Maias, and Slammer Sammies. This is useful for the Security Drones in the Underground Chapter. Dual CSP-19 Semi-Automatic Pistols Ammo Type: 9mm rounds Clip Size: 16 (each) Range: Short - Medium These are the same weapons as the regular CSP Pistol, but you get to carry two at once. Primary fire shoots the pistol on the right, and secondary fire shoots the pistol on the left. The same pistol goodness, but double the fun. One of the best things about having two guns that you don't get from other weapons is that while you're reloading one, you can still fire the other one, so you're not completely vulnerable while reloading. Still, even with increased firing capabilities, using the CSP Pistol should be your last resort. But two is always better than one. It is often wielded by Tazer Toms in the Underground chapter. One downside, however, is that you cannot throw grenades with two CSP Automatic Pistols in hand. CMP-32 Machine Pistol Ammo Type: 9mm rounds Clip Size: 32 Range: Short - Medium These little babies are the Red Faction II equivalent of Uzis. The CMP-32 Machine Pistol is small, it's held in one hand, and it has automatic firing capabilities. It's basically one step up from the CSP Pistol, being faster and easier to fire (just holding down the button beats smashing it over and over again any day). The CMP Machine Pistol has no alternate fire, only the primary automatic fire. Tangier can be seen with this weapon in a cutscene. Dual CMP-32 Machine Pistols Ammo Type: 9mm rounds Clip Size: 32 (each) Range: Short - Medium Just like the regular CSP Pistols, you can pick up two CMP Machine Pistols at the same time. Double the firepower, double the fun. Using two machine pistols at once isn't a bad choice. They fire just as quickly as the other automatic weapons, plus you can reload one while still firing the other. A good choice if you know you're going to need to reload in the middle of a fight. Pressing the primary fire button will fire the right gun, while pressing the alternate fire button will fire the left gun. Press both at the same time for some double automatic goodness. One downside, however, is that you cannot throw grenades with two CMP Machine Pistols in hand. This is a useful armnament in the Rush Hour level of the Underground chapter. NCMG-44 EMG Nano Pistol Ammo Type: 7.62mm rounds Clip Size: 64 Range: Short - Medium With an incredibly high rate of fire that surpasses many of the automatic rifles in the game, the NCMG-44 Enhanced Machine Gun is a handheld weapon that's surprisingly effective. Other bonuses include the ability to piece even heavy armor and a large clip size. The Enhanced Machine Gun has no alternate fire, only the primary automatic fire. Dual NCMG-44 EMG Nano Pistols Ammo Type: 7.62mm rounds Clip Size: 64 (each) Range: Short - Medium This is where this weapon really starts to shine. One NCMG-44 Enhanced Machine Gun works decently, but having two at the same time really gives you the firepower you need. With so many bullets flying through the air, you're sure to do some damage, and you won't have to worry about ammo much. But, like the other Dual use weapons, when you do need to reload, you can still fire with the gun you're not reloading. This is one of the best weapons to use in multiplayer, as it'll tear through opponents quickly (especially at close range). One downside, however, is that you cannot throw grenades with two Enhanced Machine Guns in hand. Pressing the primary fire button will fire the right gun, while pressing the alternate fire button will fire the left gun. Shrike can be seen holding these in some cutscenes. CSMG-19 Silenced Machine Gun Ammo Type: 9mm rounds Clip Size: 64 Range: Short - Medium You can think of the CSMG-19 as your basic rifle. It has an impressive rate of fire. The downside, though, is that the bullets don't do much damage, but can still pierce armor. The Silenced Machine gun is quite accurate, so if you haven't picked up a sniper rifle yet, it's probably your best bet for long-distance shots. It is silenced, but that really doesn't do any good in this game, since stealth is never really an option. The primary fire for the Silenced Machine Gun is the regular automatic fire. Hold the button down to keep firing. It does not have an alternate fire feature. Think of it as 2 CMP-32 MPs combined together into one weapon, but just weak. This is useful against the Drones in the Underground Chapter. Tangier will use this weapon. CAS-14 Automatic Combat Shotgun Ammo Type: 10 gauge buckshot shells Clip Size: 8 Range: Short Early on in the game, when you're going through corridors or other places where enemies will be getting up close and personal, the shotgun is your weapon of choice. When you go indoors, it's a good idea to equip it. The shotgun has an incredibly powerful blast at close range. Enemies with light armor will usually go down with a single well-aimed shot, and it'll only take a few blasts for even heavily armored enemies to die. The primary fire is a single shot. Since this is an automatic shotgun, you can fire these shots within a short time period of each other - there's no need for pumping or anything. It actually took me a while to get used to the fact that you could fire it with such little recoil. The alternate fire is one of the guilty pleasures in the game: firing incendiary rounds. If you're close enough, upon contact the enemy will be set aflame, running around in horror until they collapse in death. It's a one shot kill, but unlike the primary fire, you'll have to pump it to fire another round. So, if you miss, you'll be wide open for attack while you're getting the next shot ready. If you have good aim and can get close enough to the enemy, this is a good shot. It's usually safer to stick to the primary fire, though. The downsides to the Automatic Shotgun? At a distance, it's practically useless. Even at medium range it's much less effective. This means you'll need to be close to the enemy for it to work well, and running up right next to a dangerous foe isn't a smart thing to do. Therefore, use it only in close quarters where you won't waste time running up to the enemy. Also, the shotgun only has 8 rounds per clip, so you'll be forced to reload often. It is wielded by Freddy Fodders, Tazer Tom commandos, Nano-Grunts, Military Grunts, Nano-Civilians, ans Urban Military. This is another useful weapon doing the Rush Hour level of the Underground Chapter. CAR-72 Military Assault Rifle Ammo Type: 7.62mm high-velocity, armor-piercing rounds Clip Size: 48 Range: Short - Medium The CAR-72 Military Assault Rifle is similar to the ppSilenced Machine Gun. The difference? The bullets are more powerful, but they fire more slowly. It's pretty effective against a wide variety of enemies. The primary fire is a three-shot burst. Since most enemies require more than three bullets to go down, the alternate fire is a better option. Only use the primary fire if you're looking to conserve ammo. The secondary fire is fully automatic firing. This is what you want to use, since a steady stream of strong bullets will shoot out. [[N.I.C.W. - Nanotech Individual Combat Weapon Ammo Types: 7.62mm rounds; 40mm HV HE grenades Clip Size: 48 (Primary), 5 (Alternate) Range: Short - Long If there's any weapon that is a combination of two great weapons, it's this. You can not only fire automatically, but also grenades, without having to switch weapons. The primary fire, automatic fire, is similar to the Silenced Machine Gun. It's not particularly powerful, but it fires quickly. In comparison to the Silenced Machine Gun, it's a bit more powerful but has a bit slower rate of fire. It's not too powerful, but it gets the job done. The secondary function for this gun is as a grenade launcher. It's similar to the Nanotech Grenade Launcher in both power and use, but its rate of fire is slower. Still, having a grenade launcher built into an automatic gun lets you fire a quick-traveling grenade to clear out some enemies, then finish them off with the automatic fire. It's a great choice for much of the game. Think of the weapon as a combination of the Nano Grenade Launcher and the Assault Rifle. What really puts the icing on the cake are two other abilities of the N.I.C.W. First, nearby enemies will be outlined by blue squares. This makes finding where they are easy; it even works through walls and objects. Also, it will display the enemy's health meter, so you know exactly how close they are to death. However, these two abilities do not work in multiplayer. Before Molov turns against you, he will use this weapon. NGL-8 Nanotech Grenade Launcher Ammo Type: 40mm HV HE grenades Clip Size: 6 Range: Medium - Long This is Alias's favorite weapon, and it very well might be yours, too. In many first-person shooters, weapons that shoot explosives are helpful, but usually impractical because you all too often get caught in the explosion yourself. Since many of the areas in Red Faction II are quite spacious, this Nanotech Grenade Launcher proves itself as an incredible weapon. The primary fire is the impact-based grenade. It flies out of the launcher at top speed and will explode whenever it comes in contact with something. The explosion is quite strong will damage/kill enemies that are in its blast radius. It fires surprisingly quickly and can take out pretty much any human enemy with one shot, and even Gunships and Battle Armor with only a few shots. The shots also travel a long distance in a straight line, so you can use it fairly well as a distance attack. The alternate firing method is a timing-based grenade. Like the grenades you throw, these will take a few seconds to explode, but will allow you to bank them off walls or in the path of an enemy. If there are some bad guys around a corner and you don't want to poke your head out, fire a grenade, bank it off the wall, and clean the area out. W.A.S.P. - Wide Area Saturation Projectile Ammo Type: 15cm high explosive rocket canisters Clip Size: 6 Range: Medium - Very Long The WASP is a beefed-up version of the Nanotech Grenade Launcher. Firing 6 rockets at once, it can inflict incredibly heavy damage and is excellent against vehicles. As for enemies, the large blast radius allows you to take out a lot at once if they're clustered together. The downside? It has a longer time in between shots than the Nanotech Grenade Launcher does, and you can only carry 6 rockets in reserve. The coolest and most helpful feature of the W.A.S.P. is its homing capabilities. By pressing and holding the alternate fire button, you'll make rings appear where enemies are. Move the aim of the WASP over the ring and you'll lock on. From there, simply fire the rockets (primary fire) and they'll home in on the unfortunate target. Take note, however, that the homing ability doesn't work in multiplayer. An interesting thing to note is that when the W.A.S.P. is fired directly into the air, it will come crashing down to earth after a few seconds. This can be used as an improvised explosive trap in an open-air map. JF90-HMG/BF Heavy Suppression Machine Gun Ammo Type: 50 caliber, belt-fed Clip Size: 99 Range: Short The JF90-HMG/BF Heavy Suppression Machine Gun is a huge, monstrous weapon. It has a very large clip size, a high rate of fire, and good power. It's the best machine gun available in the game and can tear through enemy forces quickly. The major problem with it is that it is quite inaccurate, so at a farther range, your chances of hitting enemies will decrease drastically. It's also worth noting that on many levels, HMG ammo is relatively rare. It's a good, and perhaps more reliable alternative to the Shotgun for close quarters fighting. CSR-60 Sniper Rifle Ammo Type: 7.62mm armor-piercing rounds Clip Size: 6 Range: Long - Very Long What would a good first-person shooter be without a little sniping fun? The CSR-60 is your standard sniper rifle. It is incredibly powerful, capable of downing even heavily armored enemies with one shot, equipped with a enhanced UNVS-8. Also typical of a sniper rifle, its rate of fire is quite slow. It's not a good choice for close-up fights with a lot of enemies because it'll take so long just to get a few shots off. At a distance the sniper rifle really shines. The alternate fire allows you to zoom in on enemies far away. It's usually best to scan areas without your zoom first, finding out the general location of the enemy you need to snipe, then zooming in to get a precise shot in. The sniper rifle is great at taking out enemies from afar, and also doubles as binoculars. You may want to use it when you can see a ways ahead of you to scan for enemies. NPSR-755 Precision Sniper Rifle Ammo Type: 7.62mm armor-piercing rounds Clip Size: 32 Range: Long - Very Long As you near the end of the game, you'll pick up this specialty sniper rifle. Like the CSR-60 Sniper Rifle, pressing the alternate fire button will allow you to zoom in and take enemies out from afar. There are really only two differences from the regular sniper rifle though. You'll notice when you first fire the Precision Sniper Rifle that it might take multiple shots to down your enemies. However, what the Precision Sniper Rifle lacks in power it makes up for in firing speed. You can fire bullets semi-automatically, making up for the lesser power easily. If you miss, it's no big deal, because it doesn't take as long to reload. This also means that you don't have to take as much time aiming precisely because you can always try again quickly. It's still very powerful, too, and you'd be surprised how effective it is against heavily armored enemies. If you suddenly notice that an enemy is right next to you while sniping, it's better to be using the Precision Sniper Rifle because its quicker fire will make it easier to take out enemies up close. The large clip size is a bonus, too. CMRD-32 Magnetic Rail Driver Ammo Type: Metal slug Clip Size: 3 (6 in multiplayer) Range: Medium - Long The fan favorite from the original Red Faction makes a triumphant return in the sequel. The rail driver will deliver an instant kill almost any human enemy you come across. The bolts are fired so incredibly fast that they can actually go through walls. Yes, go through walls. How's that for cool (despite the fact it's been done in other games? but still!)? However, as deadly as the Rail Driver is, there are two major problems that you'll have to overcome in order to use it effectively. The first is its very slow rate of fire. If you miss, it'll be a short wait until you try again. And if the enemy's right around the corner, you may not have that time. The other main problem is the aim. When you use the zoom (by pressing alternate fire), you'll be able to see the locations of enemies nearby through the walls. However, the only indication of their prescense that you're given is a small target circle. It's hard to aim to hit them or know exactly where they are. Also, since you can't actually see through the walls, you don't know the terrain or which way they'll go. It takes a lot of getting used to be able to aim effectively, and even then it's not a guaranteed hit. This can be somewhat negated by simply putting the crosshairs on the target, and leading said target before, during, and after the shot. Molov will use this weapon in the final fight after you destroy his walker. His Rail Driver fires much faster than the standard version. A cheat will allow you to use a full-auto Rail Driver with infinite ammo in campaign mode. MKAP-97 Anti-personnel Weapon Ammo Type: 20mm HV Grenades Clip Size: 15 Range: Medium - Long Probably the deadliest weapon in the game, the MKAP-97 Anti-Personnel Weapon is devastatingly powerful. When firing the primary fire, you'll shoot out five bombs that will explode upon hitting a human (if they hit the wall or ground, they'll bounce off). A human hit by these is almost sure to die, the problem is, the player doesnt get to use the weapon on Human enemies, because after the On the Docks level of the River Runs to it Chapter, the player will no longer be fighting Humans anymore, because you are separated from the rest of the Red Faction forces and Human enemies will be replaced by Processed, Robot, and Vehicle enemies(Excluding Molov and Repta). Be careful about the bombs, though, as they might bounce off a wall back at you. While the rate of fire is pretty slow, the enormous power and wide area covered by the bombs makes for an incredibly effective weapon. The secondary fire mode uses sticky bombs. They'll stick to walls or the floor, and after a short time or upon contact with a lifeform, will explode. Be aware that the quick ammo drain can be problematic in two ways: not only will you only get a limited amount of shots with this weapon, but it drains ammo from all of the grenade launcher weapons (the Nanotech GL and the N.I.C.W.). This is a mixed tragedy: you can also replenish its ammo with any spare GL rounds lying around. Repta will use this weapon the first time you fight him. Grenades Frag Grenade The Fragmentary Grenade is your standard explosive device. You throw it, it goes boom. The pluses are that it can bounce off walls and you throw it in an arc. This makes it ideal for tossing at enemies around corners or over the tops of walls/objects to hit enemies on the other side. The only problem with it is that it has a pretty long timer and it'll be a while before it explodes. Fortunately, the enemies aren't usually smart enough to run out of the way of the explosion. Incendiary Grenade Upon impact, the Incendiary Grenade will explode and unleash a large area of flames. Any enemy caught within the explosion will catch on firing, running around screaming until they die. Enemies can't put themselves out, and they're too busy panicking to attack, so catching them aflame is pretty much killing them. Since the Incendiary Grenade explodes on impact, this makes it quite devastating. Be careful not to catch yourself in the flame, though, so only use it at a distance. Shock Grenade Shock Grenades have a different affect depending on whether you use them on humans or computer controlled opponents. Humans (including yourself) that get hit by a Shock Grenade will have their movement controls reversed. Looking up will make you look down, turning left will make you turn right, crouching will make you jump, and jumping will make you crouch. This can be really confusing, and it's hard to control even after it has happened to you a lot of times. Against computer controlled characters, the Shock Grenade will freeze them in their tracks. Like this, they're easy to hit. Regardless of who you hit, the effect doesn't last very long, so it's not very useful. The grenade explodes upon impact. It can be incredibly annoying, but it doesn't last long enough and the effects can be gotten around, so it's not usually the best choice. Satchel Charge The final grenade type you can get is the Satchel Charge. These guys will stick to any surface, and if your aim is good enough, onto an enemy itself. This is particularly handy when you want the explosive to be in a certain place. Say, if you need to blow up a wall or place it right in the path of an enemy. Like the Frag Grenades, they take a long time to explode, but it usually isn't that big of a problem. Category:Weapons